


豆眼/沉溺

by orphan_account



Category: wobuaiheniunai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	豆眼/沉溺

01

宋旻浩在整理杂物的时候发现了一封信，信上只有寥寥数字，内容并不复杂。妻子问他上面写了什么，他说是他以前的学生结婚了，邀请他去做客。

应邀在三次会上再见到金秦禹的一瞬，比起紧张和无措，更多的是虚无缥缈的悲伤。但是蒲公英飘啊飘，总有一天会扎根到地上，人也是一样，这好像是自然界亘古不变的法则。

小小的房间里只有他们两个人，金秦禹还是不让宋旻浩喝酒，说要给他沏茶喝，于是把炭火点燃开始煮水。宋旻浩听着水逐渐沸腾的声音有些恍惚，眼前的金秦禹好像只剩下了被精心修饰完美的轮廓，失去了真正的内核。

或许是宋旻浩注视的时间太长，长到金秦禹都被逗笑了:“宋先生有什么想说的吗？”

02

2001年的春夏之交，宋旻浩找到了他在神户的第一份工作。

因为毕业成绩优异，导师主动为他指明了捷径，宋旻浩没有假意推脱，母亲逐渐加重的病情不允许他做这种活受罪的事。

但那个时候，他似乎也病得很重，只不过不是生理上的病痛罢了。宋旻浩是知道原因的，硬要他回忆的话，他也能说上一星半点，大概一切的病源都来自于绣球花的香气。

宋旻浩拿着介绍信登门拜访的时候，绣球花开得正盛，金家里里外外都被这种矮小的植株填满了。然而绣球花并不好闻，虽然它的气味无毒，但从踏入大门的那一刻起，宋旻浩就发现自己的呼吸开始变得愈发困难。

一上午的时间足够宋旻浩打点好一切，下午他跟着管事的人走进最北边的小洋房，一阵互相追赶的脚步声就打破了一直以来的沉寂。

“金！”

宋旻浩还没看到是谁在叫喊，一个男孩子就从楼上跌跌撞撞地冲下来，手里抱着一袋五颜六色的波子。不幸的是，他在迈下最后一个台阶的时候重心不稳，直接在宋旻浩面前摔了个四脚朝天。

波子哗啦一声全都洒在了地上，吃痛的人连忙起身，本想赶紧把到处乱滚的波子全都拾起来，却在看到宋旻浩的一刹那停住了手。

准确来说，是宋旻浩看到他停住了手。他的皮肤瓷白得不像话，额前细碎的刘海遮住了他的右眼。宋旻浩的视线不可抑制地下移，来到了脖颈下那片温润莹白的肌肤，那片土地由他身上过大的白衬衫开垦，仿佛在期待着拓荒者的到来，期待着有人在上面生根繁衍。

事实上，他们视线的交汇并没有过去多久，就被从楼梯上追下来的女人打断了。女人看到半匐在地上的人，吓得三魂丢了七魄。这下摔倒的人连地上的波子都不管了，踉跄着站起来又往外跑，女人追到门口看见宋旻浩只能微微点头示意，宋旻浩侧过身，看着两个人的身影跑远。

“那个孩子叫金，以后就得拜托您多多照顾了。”领路人明白宋旻浩的不解，特意在一旁解释给他听。

“他没有名字吗？”

“有的，只是…”

领路人欲言又止，却也不妨碍宋旻浩在接下来的只言片语中拼凑出最基本的信息。一朵没有名字的小花，即使孕育它的沃土要赐予它名字，采撷的人也要这朵花完全属于他。名字只是一个代号，被时刻掌控的人好像并不需要这种东西。

似乎是个可怜的孩子。

宋旻浩记得再次见到他是在三楼的画室。那是他工作的第一天，他拿着昨天熬夜准备好的教案踏入画室，发现画架前的小人儿已经早早地坐在那儿，拿着笔把自己画成了花猫。

“金？你叫金对吗？”宋旻浩走到他身边，随手挪了条凳子坐下来，害怕自己恳切的目光太过炙热，只能故意低下头把手里的纸张翻得哗哗响。

“我不叫金。”

答案似乎有些意外，宋旻浩此刻才抬头挑了挑眉，问道:“那你叫什么？”

清晨的阳光把少年的脸照得轮廓分明，宋旻浩这会儿才从他眼睛里觅得了一汪浅水。宋旻浩甚至没由来地想，会不会有人想要不顾一切地一头扎进去，在这眼温柔泉里了结自己的生命。

“我叫金秦禹。”金秦禹倏地把头转回来，抿起的嘴角边是无意识泄出的笑。

宋旻浩明白了，天使的圣洁大概从不由光来衬托，所以自己才能轻易就从他的酒窝里找到美的秘密。如果说金秦禹生在古希腊，人们或许就会举着火把叫嚣，要把阿芙洛狄忒从神坛上赶下来，让拥有美的最高者夺得被他们信仰的权力。

扑通一声，宋旻浩觉得自己掉进去了。

03

金秦禹的存在是这个家半透明的秘密。金家就像一棵参天大树，它的底部盘根错节，支撑着神户最大的房地产企业。金秦禹虽然只是一片小小的新叶，但也是确确实实长在这棵树上的，他与其他兄弟姐妹同样汲取着根基的营养。

但他又与其他人不同。那些人的筋骨早就炼成了钢铁，他们将水泥融进血液，将混凝土揉进心肺，只有金秦禹是完完全全的肉身。一般人会有的情感金秦禹也会有，甚至他还要再鲜活一些。

关于这一点，宋旻浩已经充分地感受到了。

“旻浩，这里的阴影会不会太深了？”

“有一点深，但是…”

“那这里的高光呢？”

“…”

“旻浩？能帮我画一下高光吗？”

宋旻浩沉默了几秒，捏了捏眉心:“秦禹，你应该喊我宋先生才对。”

金秦禹这才握着画笔转头看身旁的宋旻浩，眼里是被刻意掩饰住的狡黠，表面泛着亮晶晶的水光。

宋旻浩最怕这双眼睛了，于是赶紧大着舌头转移话题:“你你…你今天怎么没去上文化课？”

“渡边先生的文化课太无聊了。”金秦禹又蘸了蘸手边的颜料，开始眯着眼睛找高光的角度，仿佛现在谈论的是无关紧要的事。

“所以你逃课了？”

“这不是很明显的事嘛。”金秦禹一边修复画布上错误的一笔一边笑宋旻浩的明知故问。

宋旻浩被噎了一记，思索着反击的时候逻辑都变得清晰起来:“那…我的课呢？”

宋旻浩以为金秦禹会和以往一样装傻充愣，这一直以来是他的强项。金秦禹很警觉，不论什么时候只要事态的天平向不利的一方倾斜一点点，他都能用他天生的敏感化险为夷。他总有办法让别人相信他，心甘情愿地。

金秦禹咬着笔似是思索了很久，故意露出了一个极浅的微笑:“宋先生…的课很有趣。”

窗外的风悄悄地穿过宋旻浩的胸膛把金秦禹的刘海吹散了，宋旻浩不着痕迹地动了动手指抑制住了想要整理的冲动。

这是宋旻浩毫无疑问的一败，虽然他知道这句称赞带有目的性的顺从占据大部分，但他仍想固执地认为其中或许有小部分的真心。

有了承上启下的铺垫，金秦禹自然而然地道出了自己的目的:“礼拜四是夏日祭。”

“嗯？”宋旻浩故意装作没听清，慢悠悠地晃到画布面前端详起金秦禹的画来。

“礼拜四有夏日祭，宋先生要去吗？”金秦禹难得耐心地重复了一遍。或许是这句话里的“宋先生”正合心意，宋旻浩终于点了点头。

“我和宋先生一起去吧。”

“那天秦禹没有渡边先生的课吗？”

“逃掉，就像今天一样。渡边先生不会说出去的，宋先生也不会说出去的吧？”

“那可不一定。”宋旻浩说着拿起笔，将那幅画的最后一笔补齐。

04

宋旻浩其实不太喜欢热闹的场合。思维中忧虑的部分过多，他总觉得缤纷的、活泼的东西最后都会褪成灰，落进空虚的寂寥里。

他刚在店铺前给金秦禹买了一支苹果糖，谁知道一转身金秦禹就不见了。所幸金秦禹今天的浴衣颜色异常显眼，使得他没费什么力气就在金鱼池边找到了正望着金鱼们发呆的小不点。

说金秦禹是小不点也没错。金秦禹的骨架不小，身上的肉也匀匀称称的，不知怎的偏偏喜欢穿大号的衣服，松垮地挂在身上，这在宋旻浩看来是标准的小不点偏好。金秦禹今天穿的浴衣也是很大，衣领垮在背后，露出光滑白皙的后颈和周围大片肌肤。

宋旻浩在目光顿了几秒后才走过去把苹果糖递给他，金秦禹还是不为所动，咬着手指潜心看金鱼戏水。

宋旻浩叹了口气:“要玩吗？”

不出所料，金秦禹随即重重地点头，宋旻浩把买好的纸网和碗递给他后也在金秦禹身边蹲下来。

可是金秦禹一伸手，大半的衣袖就扫进了水里，宋旻浩连忙抓住金秦禹的手腕，仔细把袖口的水拧干卷到他的手肘处。

“啊…网破了。”纸网吃水变软，金秦禹惊呼一声，只能眼睁睁地看着金鱼从网里逃走。

已经是人声鼎沸的时候了，池里的金鱼所剩不多。宋旻浩抬头环顾四周，卖纸网的人大概早就偷偷溜走准备去看花火了。

“用手捞吧，很快的。”宋旻浩随手扯了一个塑料袋罩在碗口上，金秦禹挑了两只金鱼，一只红色，一只黑色，将它们放进碗里后还捧了好些水。宋旻浩笑金秦禹的神色认真，好像手心里的是什么不得了的东西一样。

将塑料袋扎紧，宋旻浩拉金秦禹站起来:“走吧，那边过一会儿就可以看花火了。”

好不容易推开熙熙攘攘，宋旻浩才发现浅滩上也挤满了人，他只好拉着金秦禹站进相对宽阔的角落里。宋旻浩把手上的塑料袋递给金秦禹，似笑非笑地问:“为什么挑了两只不同颜色的？”

“因为这只黑色的想送给旻浩养。”

“送给我吗？”

“嗯，旻浩一定要好好照顾它…太可怜了。”

大概是对岸的人就要开始放焰火了，浅滩上的人越来越多，人们交谈的声音也越来越大，宋旻浩一时没听清金秦禹唏嘘的对象:“什么？”

“…它们啊，去不了大海，一生都只能待在鱼缸里，吃别人给的食物，寂寞地游来游去，它们一定很讨厌这样吧，我也很讨厌…不对，应该说，我恨透了…”

啪地一声，满天的烟火就盖过了金秦禹的呜咽。宋旻浩看到明艳的光束从地平线下冲上天空，绽放出刺眼的火花，星星点点的亮光复而洒下来，就掉进了平静的水面。越来越多的、五彩斑斓的光束加入了这场短暂的盛宴，它们把金秦禹的脸映得明亮，还把颜色染进他眼底的湖水。湖水源源不断地涌上来，流进了宋旻浩的手心。

宋旻浩捧着金秦禹的脸，用指腹擦他的眼泪。

宋旻浩突然开始审视起自己的情感来。是先生对学生的关心吗？还是对朋友的安慰？宋旻浩不幸地发现，似乎两者都不太对。他猛地掉进了水里，虽然奇迹般发现自己能够呼吸，但胸腔因为水压的缘故又疼又闷，只能小心翼翼地张开嘴，在一吐一吸里休息，明明疲倦席卷全身，渴望却依旧强烈。

实际上，宋旻浩的疑心不是没有佐证。宋旻浩记得之前被金秦禹缠着一起玩波子棋，金秦禹明显不擅长却非常热衷，连输几局后生了气，宋旻浩刻意让了一局还是被看破，金秦禹因为胜负欲而燃烧的怒火更加强烈了:“宋先生是喜欢我吗？宋先生没必要让着我！”那时宋旻浩压抑着过乱的心跳还不忘反驳:“没有。”

又一朵巨大的花火刺破了天空，宋旻浩垂下了手，侧着头在半明的夜幕里对着金秦禹笑:“我们秦禹啊…一定会有和这些花火一样，美丽的人生的。”

05

一到九月初，绣球花有的结果，有的已经凋谢了。不必要的植株都被移走了，换成了明艳的茶花。金秦禹很喜欢，只有宋旻浩觉得刺眼，认为这种艳丽多态的花与周围的枯枝落叶并不相称。

金秦禹忙于学业，和宋旻浩见面的日子多在周末。授业只剩七七八八，于是周末在画室的时光更多的是闲聊与游戏。只不过金秦禹发现宋旻浩抽烟的次数越来越多，让人感到不安。

起初宋旻浩只会躲在画室外抽，后来在金秦禹面前也毫不避讳，时常会在玩波子棋的空当从口袋里摸出一根烟点上，金秦禹总是抱怨波子棋都染上了烟味，就再也没让宋旻浩碰过他的波子。

那天金秦禹收好画具，原本想要把话谈开，却让宋旻浩抢了先。宋旻浩还是一只手夹着烟，望着眼前鱼缸里的两条金鱼开口:“秦禹，过两天我要离开一段时间。”

“嗯。先生要去相亲吗？”金秦禹的语调问得天真，双手抱膝抬头盯着宋旻浩的眼睛。

宋旻浩哭笑不得，抬手揉揉他的头发:“不是。”

“嗯。那我可以给你写信吗？”

宋旻浩吐了最后一口烟后把烟熄灭，扔进了旁边废弃的盆栽里:“不用了，我会很快回来的。”

后来好几个周末的文化课，渡边先生都要听金秦禹问:“宋先生什么时候回来？”

渡边先生每次只能伸手推推自己鼻梁上酒瓶底般厚的眼镜，装作深思熟虑一番后随意安慰:“可能下个礼拜就回来了吧。”

可是金秦禹数了好多次下个礼拜，才等到宋旻浩回来的消息。

那天金秦禹一放学就冲到宋旻浩的房门前，平复了呼吸后推开门，却发现宋旻浩在收拾离开的行李，一时间钉在原地。

“宋先生要去哪里？”

宋旻浩有些头疼，懊悔自己没有养成随手锁门的习惯，现在他只能尝试避开金秦禹的视线:“后天先生就要回京都了。”

“为什么？”

为什么？宋旻浩也想问问自己为什么。疾病像难缠的魔鬼一样拖累着母亲的身体，昂贵的医药费即使由如今自己优渥的薪资承担也捉襟见肘。医院打来电话，说上一两句无关紧要的宽慰，宋旻浩听懂了言下之意，只能赶回京都看母亲一日一日地形容枯槁。

最后的日子里他给母亲画像，母亲年轻的时候也是个美人，是命运不公，欺红颜薄命。他从晨光微醺画到余霞成绮，一直不发一语的母亲才在从窗外撒进的余晖里开口:“旻浩要早点找个女孩儿照顾自己啊，这是我的心愿。”

宋旻浩的画笔就这样停在了人像的眼睛上，他陡然想起了金秦禹的眼睛。那双眼睛黑夜里也能发亮，滚烫的光束早在他的心里烫了一个小洞，疼得他牙根直痒。

可能就是那个时候吧，他确信自己必须要离开了。离开神户，离开茶花遍布的小院，离开金秦禹，去过自己被世俗安排好的平凡的生活。宋旻浩用“这也没什么不好”的理由说服了自己，忽略胸腔的钝痛感，他似乎就百毒不侵。

可惜他还是在金秦禹面前乱了阵脚，亿万个理由闪进脑海，他偏偏选了最蹩脚的那个:“先生…去相亲了，遇到了好的女孩儿，所以…”

“宋先生是骗子！”金秦禹捏紧背包的肩带打断他，在宋旻浩面前带着哭腔大叫起来。

望着金秦禹的眼睛，宋旻浩突然有点累，正色道:“秦禹，你已经不是小孩子了，不可以这样…”

金秦禹甚至没有听完宋旻浩的话就跑走了，宋旻浩再没了心情整理行李。他翻出之前在京都给金秦禹买的波子棋，并轻而易举地在画室找到了他。

金秦禹坐在桌前看着鱼缸里的两条金鱼发呆，红着眼睛学它们吐泡泡。宋旻浩被他生气的样子逗得发笑，还招来了金秦禹的嗔视。

宋旻浩把新的波子棋给他，有心想让金秦禹开心:“明天正好是周末，秦禹要去海边吗？”

金秦禹摸着波子棋上的花纹说:“好。”

遗憾的是，第二天从海边回去后，金秦禹就大病了一场，连宋旻浩提着行李离开的时候也没有出现。

宋旻浩离开的那天热得很，门口石壁上的爬山虎一被阳光直射又焕发出生机。看着它蜿蜒交错的藤茎，宋旻浩的心脏难受极了。他把手伸进口袋，才发现自己装烟的纸盒不见了，取而代之的是一粒糖。

06

等宋旻浩回过神来的时候，金秦禹在擦拭茶碗。

“宋先生有什么想说的吗？”

金秦禹穿了一件非常紧身的和服，这和宋旻浩印象中的不同。他动作轻柔，指甲边缘被仔细磨平，指关节再没了干涸的颜料印记，素白干净的手上只戴了一枚银戒。

不知道是不是银戒的反光刺眼的缘故，宋旻浩看着金秦禹温顺的眉眼变得异常烦躁，他好想把眼前宁静的假象撕碎，去找回原本敏感却鲜活的灵魂。

抑制住内心快要破土而出的种子，宋旻浩反问道:“秦禹要去海边吗？”

宋旻浩记得那天他们驱车来到离金家不远的一处海滩，正是落日时分，海风吹在脸上还带有一丝烈日的余温。

宋旻浩给金秦禹捡了一个海螺听，金秦禹皱着眉头听了半天却说什么也没听见，等宋旻浩疑惑地接过海螺凑到耳边，金秦禹突然迈开双腿朝海里跑去。

“秦禹！”宋旻浩看到海风吹起金秦禹的白T恤，海浪没过他的脚踝，紧接着又拍打他的膝盖。

宋旻浩着急地追上去，海水已经涨到了金秦禹的腰部。宋旻浩在慌乱之间抓住了金秦禹的手腕:“秦禹，我们回去…”

“不行，旻浩我好难受啊…”金秦禹转过身，站在海水里哭到呼吸不稳，像抓住救命稻草一样双手捧着宋旻浩的脸问:“旻浩可以留下来吗？”

嗡地一声，母亲的话又在耳边响起，与面前布满泪痕的脸重合成一幅影像，不停地在脑海里回放，宋旻浩明明张着嘴却说不出话。

最后他抱着金秦禹在冰凉的海水里冻得打颤，他没有勇气背弃母亲的遗愿，只能在惨白的月光下一遍又一遍地对金秦禹道歉。

面对宋旻浩的问题，金秦禹似乎没有要回答的倾向。他把磨细的抹茶和水调配好倒进茶碗里，开始用茶筅慢慢地搅动。

“是父亲安排的，我们…很合适。”

宋旻浩反应了半天才明白金秦禹指的是谁，对自己来说，要说出祝福的话好像很难，于是他扯了扯嘴角，选择模糊地回应:“嗯，合适就好。”

金秦禹又往茶碗里加水，用茶筅点打茶汤直到茶碗里泛起了点点白沫。他双手捧起茶碗递给宋旻浩，宋旻浩接过后轻抿了几口只觉得苦，不明白为什么会有人喜欢喝这种茶汤。

宋旻浩皱着眉头放下茶碗，金秦禹好似看出了面前人的窘态:“有一点苦吧？”

金秦禹侧身在身旁的小匣子里翻找着什么，突然变魔术似的递给宋旻浩一颗糖:“回去的路上吃吧。”

眼下还是春寒料峭，室内的温度却不低，一碗温热的茶汤下肚，宋旻浩便出了一身的汗。他把手心在裤腿上抹了抹汗渍才伸出手接过糖，银戒再一次映入眼帘，反光晃得宋旻浩心脏砰砰直跳。

金秦禹见他有些慌张的样子只是笑，转头看着窗外不紧不慢地吞噬着阴影的阳光。只要春天一到，似乎所有事情都会变好，冰雪会融化，万物会生长，自然从不顾人类的悲哀喜乐。一年又一年过去，金秦禹其实早在流逝的时间里练就了坚定沉稳的内心。

宋旻浩看着金秦禹的侧脸，忽然明白了或许一直以来只有自己还留在原地。他内心的种子本早应该随着那封信烧毁，跟着寒风落下，埋进干冷的泥土里。

宋旻浩不打算再久留，寒暄几句后他们彼此就认真道了别。他走出大门，周围的景象依旧，仿佛什么都没有变，他还是年轻的先生，金秦禹还是明朗的少年，只是石壁上爬山虎的藤茎不知道什么时候生长地更旺盛了。蓦地抬头被阳光扎了眼，他伸手遮阴的时候才惊觉手心还有一颗糖。

他满怀期待，慢慢地把糖纸剥开，发现里面是一枚小小的波子。

向读到最后的小可爱笔芯


End file.
